Journey Into the Light
by LovelyMagickUnicorn
Summary: Written as a way to express my emotions after the Legend of Korra finale. Takes place after Korra and Asami walk into the Spirit Portal together.
1. Chapter 1

AN: Just a little drabble (first piece of work for Legend of Korra, so be gentle please) that I wrote in the past 30 minutes or so. I've been on an emotional roller-coaster since the Legend of Korra finale and I wanted to write something for so long but since I couldn't put something together before the end of the year I needed to (I have a things with dates sometimes) post something today, the First of the New Year.

Anyway enjoy! Happy New Year!

Also, I need a better title.

* * *

><p>The reaction was instant; one step through the Spirit Portal and Asami came to a complete stop. Her eyes widened in wonder as she took in their new surroundings. "Spirits," she gasped, and there were plenty of them. They were all around, flying, walking, or just drifting about. The grip she had on Korra's hand tightened as she let out a deep breath. "Wow."<p>

A smile tugged at Korra's lips as she watched Asami take it all in. "It's sure something, isn't it?"

"Yeah… it sure is. Just uh… give me a minute, okay?"

"Take as long as you need."

The two of them continued on once Asami had enough time to fully absorb her surroundings. They walked hand-in-hand past wondrous land formations and spirits of all shapes and sizes. They didn't stay in any one place for too long; there was far too much to see. Also though, there was the potential threat of malevolent spirits lurking about. The Sprit World seemed peaceful enough, but Korra knew better.

She wondered if perhaps it was a better idea for them to head back rather than risk Asami's safety. And yet Korra couldn't bring herself to ruin their vacation, at least not so soon. She'd talk to Asami about it later, but until then she'd just have keep an eye out just in case even if Asami didn't really need her protection. But it was Korra's duty, not as the Avatar, but as a friend to ensure that no harm came to Asami.

At some point they reach a peaceful, open field and decided to take a break for a bit. They dropped their bags and Asami retrieved a picnic blanket for them to lie on. There was plenty of room on it but Korra felt like sticking close to Asami. She interlaced their fingers together as she looked up at the sky. The sky had an orange tone to it, as though the sun were setting. It was beautiful, romantic even. Korra felt a sharp tug in her stomach and instinctively looked over at Asami.

As she turned, Korra saw that Asami was looking at her as well. She found herself staring into two deep pools of green. There was another tug at her stomach. Korra was entranced by the woman in front of her; so beautiful, so strong, and so kind. She couldn't take her eyes off of her. She watched her carefully, noticed how she nervously moistened her lips before biting the inside of her cheek. And then those lips moved, "I really care about you," and she looked back up at Asami's eyes. She opened her mouth to say the words back but was quickly cut off. "And I don't mean just as a friend. I don't know when I first realized it but… I love you Korra. And I hope I haven't been reading things wrong cause if I have then-" Korra hushed her with a pair of fingers upon her lips.

"You haven't," she assured, speaking only above a whisper. "I feel the same." Asami shuddered out sigh of relief. Asami reached up to cup her cheek, stroking it softly with her thumb. She rolled them over so that Korra was on her back and Asami was straddling her waist. She leaned in close, their lips just inches apart. Korra could feel the warmth of her breath.

"May I?"

"Just kiss me already."

Korra pulled Asami down and pressed her lips against hers. What she felt as their lips connected was unlike anything she had ever felt before. She whimpered against Asami's mouth and threaded her fingers through her hair. It seemed like forever that they were like that but eventually Asami did pull back. She rolled off Korra and onto her back. She grinned up at the sky for a moment before turning to Korra. "Wow. You really are amazing, you know that?" Korra felt herself blush, something that she didn't do often. She felt like turning away but she didn't. Asami's smile grew a little wider and then she leaned in briefly to Korra on her cheek. Asami then rolled over and Korra caught her in her arms. "Can we just stay here for a little while?"

"Sure."

* * *

><p>AN: I'd like to add more later on, but I just wanted to get something posted today.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

AN: So I feel like I shouldn't be writing this, cause I feel like I'm setting myself up for disappointment but yet here I am. I don't know. But if you could leave a review, I'd very much appreciate that. And if you happen to like this at all I'd also appreciate it if you checked out my short Korrasami one-shot "Great Minds & Fond Hearts" I hate asking for reviews, but when a fic of mine has no reviews I feel like deleting and I'd really rather not delete that.

* * *

><p>"Korra, are you lost?"<p>

"No… maybe… yes." Korra felt a hand upon her shoulder. The touch of Asami's hand was a familiar feeling. She turned to her and her reassuring smile. No words were exchanged, but none were needed. The frown on her face slowly faded and was soon replaced with a small smile. "Maybe we should have planned this out a bit more."

Asami chuckled heartily while giving a small nod in agreement. "Maybe we should have, but it's been fun; just exploring. Everything's just so amazing, and I'm sure that if anyone could get us back home it'd be the Avatar." She leaned in and gave Korra a quick kiss on the cheek. Her face reddened slightly. It felt odd, not in a bad way, but having a girlfriend was different. Or maybe it was just because that girl was Asami. She took her by the hand and continued to lead them along, not quite knowing where they'd end up next.

They took in the sights, a thing that Asami didn't mind in the slightest. She was so preoccupied with all the beauty around them that she hardly paid any attention to the road ahead of them. Once or twice she might have bumped into something if not for a timely intervention from Korra. Each time Asami looked quite embarrassed with her near slip-ups, but Korra simply found them to be most endearing. It was nice to see her be able to just relax.

She led her carefully along until a familiar sound rung in her ears. Korra stopped briefly, causing Asami to practically run into her. She closed her eyes and tried to listen carefully. "Korra?" She quickly, but politely hushed her. "What is it?" Asami continued to question, albeit more quietly.

"Don't you hear it?" Asami then chose to do just as Korra did.

"I hear it."

"Water."

Korra bursts towards the sound she heard, tugging Asami along. Together they ran, still hand in hand and each step they took the sound grew louder and louder. They ran past trees with Korra using some of her bending to push obstructions out of the way. After pushing through some thick brush Korra came to a quick halt. She heard Asami come to a stop behind her before hearing her gasp at the sight before them.

Korra proceeded slowly and once she was close enough she bent down and dipped her free hand into the water. It felt warm. "It's a hot spring," she said and Asami scoffed. Of all things she would have expected to find in the Spirit World, a hot spring was one of the few that Korra hadn't thought of. Asami's hand slipped out of hers and when Korra turned around she saw that Asami was ridding herself of her boots. "What…"

Asami looked up at her, inadvertently tossing her hair in the process, or maybe she did it on purpose. It wasn't like Korra could tell, but Asami looked up at her and said, "You don't mind if I take a dip, do you?" Korra shook her head slowly. "Are you going to come in too?" Asami asked a moment later while gesturing to Korra's still fully clothed body. Korra looked down at herself and decided; yes she did want to go in too. She began removing her clothes, suddenly feeling quite self-conscious; a ridiculous feeling with all things considered. Her stomach felt uneasy and she had this constant urge to look over to where Asami was changing, but she never did. She felt it wrong to do so. She finished first and took a dip inside. The spring was a perfect temperature. It was so relaxing, just the kind of thing she needed on this vacation. Of course, just having Asami there with her was enough. She stretched out, closed her eyes and let herself soak in the warmth that the hot spring provided. "How is it?"

"It's…" Korra's mouth grew dry as she opened her eyes and laid them upon Asami. It hadn't been the first time that she had ever seen her in a bathing suit, but it was surely the first time that she ever really looked at her in a bathing suit. Flawless, every bit of her. Korra found it difficult to find a word to describe her, or to find a word at all. But she was at least glad that she wasn't sputtering out nonsense. For a moment Asami was completely unaware to her behavior but then Korra saw her smirk and she quickly tried to regain her composure. "It's um… it's great, yeah. It's really great."

Asami took her word, even if had been stumbled out, and slowly dipped her foot into the pool of water. If Korra didn't know better she would have guessed that she was trying to tease her, but… actually it was quite possible that she was. Asami wadded into the spring and, once fully submerged, went over beside Korra. "This is great," she said in a not at all teasing sort of way. "I cannot believe that we found a hot spring in the Spirit World."

"Me neither."

"And… well I've actually known this for quite a while now but I've just never said it aloud before. But do you have any idea how adorable you are when you're nervous?" Her words caused Korra's cheeks to redden. Spirits, she had fallen so hard for this girl and Korra loved it.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Sorry for anyone reading this. I'm kind of awful with updates. Anyone whose been following me for a while will know that, and for those of you who have just started doing so I apologize.

* * *

><p>They were swarming them, or more specifically they were swarming Asami. She was covered in all different shades of colors. It looked as though a rainbow had exploded around her and it was now trying to eat her up. The consensus was pretty clear, they all loved Asami and seeing the spirits react as they did warmed Korra's heart. A part of wished that someone was around to film what was happening in front of her but at the same time she didn't like the idea of someone else being around during their vacation together. She'd just have to do her best to keep this memory imprinted in her mind.<p>

After everything that Asami had been through in recent weeks, or even in recent years, it was nice to see Asami just being happy and without a worry in the world. Asami deserved as much. She laughed as she tried to stop herself from being completely buried. Her attempts weren't going so well though. Slowly, Asami disappeared from sight and Korra decided to step in.

"Okay, give her some room to breathe please. You don't want to go suffocating my girlfriend, do you?" she asked them while gently pulling them off Asami. The spirits were quick to listen so it didn't take too long to get them all off.

"Of course not," one of them answered.

"We like her," another added.

"Yeah, she's pretty."

"And nice."

"Glad to know you approve," Korra laughed as she reached out to Asami who had fallen down onto her back. "You okay?"

"I'm fine," Asami answered. "And why'd you do that? We were having fun."

"Well, I'm sorry but isn't there any other way for you to have fun? I don't know, something a little more safe?" Asami smirked and gave Korra a pointed look while crossing her arms over her chest. "What?" Asami simply shook her head but she chose not to push the issue.

"Nothing," she answered, waving the topic aside. Asami knew that Korra was just looking out for her and besides she already had an idea of what she could do without worrying her. "You're right; I'll find something safer to do." Asami wondered over to her bag and opened it up. Behind her, Korra as well as all the spirits had curious looks on their faces. Korra came over and sat down beside her.

"What are you looking for?" she asked.

"My sketchbook," Asami answered as she continued her search.

"Sketchbook? I didn't know you could draw!"

Asami laughed lightly at Korra's overly eager tone. "In case you've forgotten I am an inventor and I helped redesign Republic City's infrastructure. Being able to draw up blueprints really helps."

"I guess it would," Korra laughed.

"But um…" Asami suddenly stopped rummaging through her bag. "I actually kind of picked it up from my mom." Korra quickly grew silent, as did the spirits around them. They backed away a bit to give Korra and Asami some alone time, for which Korra was grateful. She had never really heard Asami talk about her mother. She scooted closer to her just in case Asami needed her. Korra knew that she wouldn't be able to fully understand how Asami felt. There had been that time when she was convinced that she had lost her father but both of her parents were alive and well. She carefully reached out and placed her hand of Asami's. Asami slowly looked up, her green eyes locking with Korra's blue one. "I'm okay," she assured her.

"She'd be proud of you."

"You think so?"

"I know so." After a beat she asked, "Do you think I could see your sketchbook?" Asami nodded and went back to her search. After a minute or so she handed Korra this simply, tattered looking, brown sketchbook. It looked old, but still in good condition considering. Korra took care in handling it as she took it from Asami and opened it up. It wasn't much of a surprise to find that Asami's sketches were amazing and highly detailed. "Your mom taught you how to do this?"

"Not really," Asami admitted. "She showed me a bit, but not much. I guess I just kind of inherited her talent," she told with a small shrug. "At least that's what I like to think; makes me feel like there's a part of her here inside me."

"I wish I could have met her."

"Me too, I think she would have liked you." Asami moved over to sit right beside Korra and watched as her girlfriend flipped through her sketchbook. She smiled at the tiny gasps of awe that would periodically escape Korra's lips. Korra handed it back once she was done, this look of pure amazement in her eye.

"Those are incredible!"

"Thanks." Asami's cheeks reddened at the compliment and so she quickly buried her face in sketchbook and flipped to the first blank page she could find. "Now, to do something safer, how about you let me draw you? Maybe our new friends here can join you too."

"I'd like that." The two of them got up and gathered all the spirits that they had been playing with earlier. Asami had Korra sit down with all the spirits surrounding her. Many of them were quite excited and fidgety so it took a while before Asami could get started. But once she did it became clear that the spirits would be the least of her problems.

Given Korra's personality, it was more or less a given that she'd have problems staying still for too long. She couldn't help but ask questions like, "Can I see?" or "How much longer?" Asami would give her as simple an answer as she could and cover up her face as she laughed at Korra's impatience. She was far enough away that it was possible that Korra couldn't hear her, but Asami didn't actually believe that that was the case. In retrospect she probably should have warned Korra about how long she'd take. Asami had seen the drawing that Meelo had done of Korra and well… she wasn't about to let someone half her size draw a better portrait of Korra. With that thought in mind, Asami decided to prepare Korra a little snack, just in case.

* * *

><p>AN: The whole "Asami can draw" thing is a headcanon that I stole off of someone, but I can't remember who. I just liked it a lot so... yeah.<p> 


End file.
